A Lover's Fate, Destiny, and Tragedy
by ring058
Summary: After losing Danny, Sam enters the Holy Grail Wars in order to use the Grail to bring him back to life. Other than the master's who are competing, familiar friends also enter the Holy Grail Wars as well and Sam is forced with a tough decision of going up


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and neither do I own the Fate/Zero series. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman while Fate/Zero is the property of Gen Urobuchi and the Type-Moon story will remain the same with the Fate/Zero story with the Danny Phantom characters becoming involved, but the only change was that I plan to add a few more servant class warriors instead of using seven. I hope you enjoy this story and keep sending those reviews.**

* * *

Prologue:

There comes a time when heroes rise. A hero is always there when the people are in danger or are in desperate need of help. Heroes are always there to defend the weak from evil forces. A hero is there to saves the lives of the innocent without asking anything in return. The people always expect their hero to remain their protector until the very end. However, there even comes a time when heroes will fall despite their strength.

The price that one must pay for being a hero is that there are sacrifices to make. A hero cannot gurantee if he will win or die. Some heroes guarantee they will make it through the very end. But in the end, not even the mightiest of heroes can avoid even death itself.

Danny Phantom, the once and former teen ghost hero of Amity Park has died. At the age of twenty, Danny Phantom was caught in the most fiercest battle of his life when his dark evil future-self escape from Clockwork's grasp. This was a battle unlike anything anyone has ever witnessed. About half the town was destroyed in the fight. It was like seeing two God's fighting to the death.

In one final attack, Danny's evil future-self was brought to an end as Danny obliterated him, bringing an an to the ultimate evil. However, Danny collapsed from exhaustion due to the amount of power he used to defeat his evil-self. However, it was more than just that as he used his life force into a power source to defeat his evil-self once in for all. Danny Phantom, the savior of Amity Park was now dead.

Amity Park suffered a great loss. They had built a statue as a memorial and dedication to the once teen hero who saved them from the Disastroid. Sam Manson, Danny's beloved, become heartbroken after losing the one man she only love, leaving her behind and his new-born daughter, Lily.

Unable to take the pain, Sam had suddenly disappeared from Amity Park and never to be seen again. Rumors had spread that she died of a broken heart or committed suicide. But unknown to everyone, Sam and Lily relocated themselves in Europe, London.

Over there, Sam came across what was known was the Mage Association. It was an organization full of Mage's whose job is to control, conceal, and develop magic. It's job was to punish criminals as well who tend to exploit magic for their own dark ambitions or an evil that could threaten the world.

With no where else to turn to and not wanting anything to do with ghost anymore, Sam knew there was no turning back and studied at university that taught the young and next generation students all about magecraft.

Sam manage to graduate from the university in a short amount of time in just one year. She was quite the prodigy in magic and was praised for it at the Mage Association. While going through the studies of the Mage Association Library, she came across a book that told of the Holy Grail Wars.

According to the book, these Holy Grail Wars involve a war between epic heroic heroes who be summoned outside of time and engage each other in a fight to the death for the Holy Grail itself. The one who comes out as a victor of these Holy Grail Wars will obtain the Grail and have their one and only wish come true.

But there was a catch to it. The Grail itself can only summon those it considers worthy of being a Master of the Holy Grail Wars. From what Sam found out, the Holy Grail Wars was about from eight years away.

Sam came to a realization and that if she entered this next Holy Grail Wars and won she could use the Holy Grail itself to bring Danny back to life. Very eager to enter and win this Holy Grail War, Sam began to hone her skills for the next eight years to prove to the Holy Grail she was worthy of being a Master.


End file.
